


Out of Reach

by yespolkadot_kitty



Series: Cupboard Love [7]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, our favourite witnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr prompt: "Ichabod purposely puts something on a shelf too high for Abbie to reach so that he can either get it down for her or put her up on the counter so she can reach it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Reach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irishlullaby13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/gifts).



Really, it was saying something when  _someone_ else in the house had no regard for another someone who was vertically challenged.

Abbie stared at the kilner jar of marshmallows on the top shelf of their shared kitchen. What sort of monster put  _marshmallows_ out of reach of anyone else living in said house?

A British, too-tall, time-travelling monster, that was who. She tapped her foot impatiently. She could stand on a chair, but many of them were a little wonky for her liking. She could drag a chair from the living room - but why should she?

"Someone isn't going to enjoy any rocky road tonight, that's for damn sure," she said to herself as she took out the mixing bowl, her favourite spoon, and two bars of chocolate. She'd eat it all by herself. Yeah she would. That would teach him.

Just as she was calculating how much chocolate to chop, the front door open and shut again, and Ichabod Crane's tall figure filled the hall.

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant," he rumbled. "Home early, I see."

"Training finished up sooner than I anticipated." She chopped two bars of chocolate.

He came to stand behind her, and the warmth from his solid, lean frame bracketed her. "And which delicious treat, may I ask, will be gracing our plates at tonight's Netflix marathon?"

She smiled but didn't look at him. "This is _mine_. I don't know what you're having."

"You wound me."

She turned to face him, irritated. "Not as much as you wound  _me_ by putting stuff out of my reach! What sort of monster are you? Those are marshmallows. The third key ingredient in rocky road. Have you no shame?"

He advanced on her a fraction, but she felt it. The sudden shift in his intention. The dark heat in his blue eyes. "I am amazed it has taken you so long to deduce, Lieutenant." His voice lowered on the last syllable of what she had come to think of as a pet name. "I thought perhaps you might welcome my assistance in this matter."

She snorted to hide her twinned discomfort and excitement at his nearness. "So you tried to get my attention by putting stuff out of my reach? What are you, five?"

He frowned. "I must confess, this has not proceeded as planned."

Abbie had to laugh then. "And what would have been as planned, hmm, Crane? You would have come to my aid like a knight in shining armour?" Immediately an image of him on horseback, shirt open, justice in his eyes, filled her mind, and she blinked to dismiss the surge of want the picture created. Her stomach clenched.

"I had been thinking more.. like this." And he quickly turned her around, and, grasping her by the waist, lifted her high enough to reach the marshmallows. The heat of his broad hands on her waist stole her breath. And the thought that his face was parallel to her behind gave her... ideas. Quite a few, actually. She grabbed the jar and pressed her treacherous thighs together as he lowered her.

"Thanks. I think," she managed, turning back to face him.

"Now." He looked down at her coyly, but didn't release his grip on her small frame. "Shall I be permitted to partake in this rocky road?"

"I'm not sure. I think you'll have to help me reach one more thing first."

He raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

She tugged at his shortened hair and he bent slightly, halfing the distance between their faces.

"That's better." And she leaned up and kissed him.

 


End file.
